


Извини, в следующий раз

by synant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Food, Friendship, Gen, Themed, food themed, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Он знал, кто там за дверью, и открывал её с широкой улыбкой, хотя также и знал, что неожиданно прибывшего гостя ею не обмануть.
Kudos: 2





	Извини, в следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Пятнадцать лет вместе»](https://fanfics.me/challenge99) на фанфикс.ми.

Если бы у Наруто спросили, что он любит больше всего, ответ был бы очевиден — рамен. В «Ичираку» он был божественен, и Теучи, что его готовил, был по меньшей мере богом.

Рамен был одним из тех блюд, что никогда не надоедали, ведь его можно было есть в любом настроении, но главное, его можно было приправить чем угодно, хотя тут Наруто грешил, он был постоянен в своём выборе как никогда — большая порция мисо рамена с жареным свиным филе был самым вкусным.

Едва ли кто догадывался, что несмотря на свой взбалмошный характер, Наруто иногда все же готовил. Совсем редко, но если такое случалось, то эти были важные для Наруто дни.

Хотелось закрыться и никого не видеть; как же он в такие дни понимал Саске! Хотя куда ему, ведь Учиха, в отличие от него самого, всегда вёл такой образ жизни и никого к себе не подпускал.

Были дни, когда Наруто задумывался о том, каким было бы его детство, если бы мама и папа были живы. Неудивительно, что в день своего рождения ему было тяжелее всего.

Он мало что знал о своих родителях, большую часть он узнавал от жителей деревни, часть выпытал от Джирайи. Извращенец был хорошим рассказчиком, тут нельзя было поспорить, поэтому после изнурительных тренировок Наруто нередко расспрашивал о них. Хотелось узнать побольше о тех, кого он никогда не увидит.

Его прошлое мало его волновало, Лис стал его частью, этого было не отнять. Хотя Наруто старался не кривить душой: принять то, что в тебе живёт девятихвостый демон-лис, непросто.

И рамен был одним из тех простых блюд, что придавали ему сил.

Домашний рамен, в отличие от его любимого рамена из «Ичираку», был прост, хотя он и старался придерживаться стандартов Теучи, хотя это у него получалось с переменным успехом.

Первой в кастрюлю отправлялась свинина, и Наруто мог спокойно заниматься своими делами, а ещё лучше — поспать, пока она варится. Часа два спустя, когда свинина почти прилипала ко дну, но уже была мягкой, про то, что свинина нужна для бульона, а после её нужно пару часов варить в маринаде — как это делает Теучи, — он, конечно же, забывал.

Затем Наруто терпеливо ждал, когда вкрутую сварятся яйца, хотя ещё больше терпения ему требовалось, когда в воде оказывалась лапша. Из всех ингредиентов его любимого рамена у него обычно находился только завалявшийся где-то в шкафчике лук, так что чем богаты, тем и рады.

И последний штрих — презентация. Наруто знал, что она никогда не будет такой, как в «Ичираку», да ему и не надо, но на подушку из лапшы укладывался кусок свинины, разрезанное пополам яйцо, — тут было чем гордиться, половинки абсолютно симметричны — лук и аккуратно порезанные нарутомаки. Наруто не позволяла гордость порезать криво то, что носило его имя, поэтому и они получались почти идеальными.

Во время нехитрой готовки он забывал обо всём, но стоило ему опуститься на татами, как эмоции вновь захлёстывали его, и он медленно, очень медленно принимался за свой рамен. Обычно, когда он заканчивал, за окном было темно, но миска все еще не была пустой. В ней одиноко плавал кусочек нарутомаки, который Наруто вяло гонял по тарелке, пока в дверь не раздавался стук. Тогда Наруто, в секунду осушив миску, вскакивал на ноги.

Он знал, кто там за дверью, и открывал её с широкой улыбкой, хотя также и знал, что неожиданно прибывшего гостя ею не обмануть.

Пожалуй, было ещё кое-что, что он любил больше рамена. Своих друзей.


End file.
